


I’m Not Going Anywhere

by ShipperWriter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars episode IX
Genre: Assumes Leia’s death will occur between Episodes VIII and IX, DameRey, F/M, Poe grew up on Yavin 4, and has some Force sensitivity, at least he does in this fic, filler fic between The Last Jedi and Episode IX, missing space mom, speculation for Episode IX
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperWriter/pseuds/ShipperWriter
Summary: “You’re not alone. You have me. And Finn, Rose. Chewie. And most importantly, BB-8... I mean, who would keep his antenna straight if you were gone?”aka five times that Poe Dameron told Rey he wasn’t going anywhere, and one time she told him.(this is what happens when you rewatch “The Force Awakens”)





	I’m Not Going Anywhere

i.

The gathering had helped to alleviate the somber mood that quickly fell over the proceedings; Rey had smiled and nodded as much as she could stand before her strength began to fade. There was only so much that the Force could help her endure.

It was about the same time that she noticed a certain X-wing pilot had apparently made his escape. A twinge of envy arose within her. She quickly suppressed it for the sake of the others and began searching the room.

She glanced over at Finn; his eyes quickly met hers, first exchanging sympathies then motioning towards the door that led out to the humid-filled hanger of Yavin 4. In the year since their escape from Crait, Finn had proven himself a loyal friend to everyone in the Resistance. While he seemed to have some sensitivity to the Force, he hadn’t pursued any training, but there were days when Rey swore that he could still read her mind - as evidenced by the point that he could tell from a look that Rey was searching for Poe.

She slipped out the door, undetected, and made her way to the roof access.

* * *

The Force was stronger with Poe than he liked to admit; he wished he could attribute his honed senses when flying to 100% natural aptitude. But coming back to Yavin 4, a place where he had spent much of his youth in close proximity to a Force-tree, made him acknowledge this fact.

Which is how he knew that Rey was coming up the ladder before her head poked through.

She smiled at him, shy and sad. “I thought I’d find you up here.”

He returned the smile, sadness tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Yeah, there was only so much chit chat I could handle before...”

“Yeah,” she breathed, taking a seat next to him. “I understand.”

She was a hairbreadth away from him; he leaned over and nudged her shoulder. “How’s Chewie?”

“He hurts more than he’ll admit,” Rey replied, bringing her knees up. “Han, Luke, now Leia - he feels like he’s the last one left. That it’s his responsibility to help the next generation in their fight against the First Order.”

“He fought the Empire, was there at the last stand, and came out on top. That’s someone I don’t mind having on our side.” Poe bent his head. “He might be the only one who can help us.”

“Well, he’s definitely got the life experience,” Rey said with a chuckle, making Poe tilt his head and look at her.

“Yeah, just how old is he?”

“That’s Chewie’s secret to tell and mine to keep.”

Poe smirked. “You win.” He leaned back with a sigh. “You okay?”

Rey stared straight ahead. “It’s odd - I really didn’t know her, or Han, or Luke, for that long. But they felt like the family I never knew. Now that they’re gone...” Words seemed to fail her, so Poe jumped in.

“I know what you mean. Leia took me under her wing when my mother passed. Right around the time that Ben...” he trailed off, knowing Rey was aware of what he was going to say. “She was there for me when I didn’t realize I needed her. She helped me become who I am today.”

“I feel like I’ve lost my family all over again,” Rey responded quietly, so much so that Poe wasn’t sure he had heard her. When she straightened her legs and leaned forward, Poe didn’t fight the urge to place a hand on her back, rubbing reassuring circles on it.

“Hey.” She didn’t look back, but he wasn’t deterred. “You’re not alone. You have me. And Finn, Rose. Chewie. And most importantly, BB-8.”

She laughed; mentioning the little orange and white droid never failed to make her smile. 

“I mean, who would keep his antenna straight if you were gone?”

“I’m sure you’d find yourself equal to the task,” she replied, finally turning to face him.

“Nah, BB-8 glares at me when I fix it now.”

Rey raised an eyebrow. “He glares at you.”

“Well, it comes out as a couple of loud beeps, but I know what he means.”

She smiled, and it didn’t fade as quickly as he expected.

Poe reached over and quirked her chin up with his finger. “You’re not alone. And I’m not going anywhere.”

“Is that a promise, Commander?”

He smiled fondly back at her. “It is.”


End file.
